


Resurrect

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, but it's just Snoke don't worry, kylo is needy, mentions of past character death, mpreg kylo, temporary character death as well?? technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Request by anonymous on Tumblr!Snoke dies and reincarnates himself as Hux and Kylo's child using the force. Hux is confused but Kylo tells him not to worry about it. He's just grateful at least he's not the one carrying the baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so technically the anon just said 'please make kylo pregnant?' giving me free range to do Whatever the Fuck i wanted so here's this dumb thing because unpopular opinion i like Snoke and i enjoy adding him into things lmao

**Resurrect**

" _If I cannot be ruler in this lifetime of mine, I shall be it in the next._ "

Hux thought about Snoke's last words to them often as Kylo's belly grew over the past few months. Kylo was asleep, a pillow tucked underneath his belly and another one hugged to his chest. The baby was moving inside of him, and Hux could feel it as he rubbed the Knight's belly. Their child, but also, somehow, Snoke as well.

He didn't like to think about the particulars, nor did he understand how exactly Snoke's life force had gone into the newly developed fetus inside of Kylo as soon as he died, crumbling to ash in front of them. However it happened, it did, and Kylo swore that the baby had the same force presence as his master, the same midi-chlorian count. He supposed it didn't matter all that much. Snoke had assured them that he would carry none of his memories over to his next life, so it really was their child. Kylo had a much more complicated version involving a lot of the force, so at least he understood everything.

Which he was grateful for, since Kylo was the one who was carrying the baby.

Kylo woke up slowly, and Hux didn't notice until he looked over and saw that Kylo was staring at him. "Oh, you're up."

"What are you doing?"

"Feeling the baby move." And thinking about the dead Sith Lord that used to be his master, but he wasn't going to say that.

"I'm a mind reader, you know."

Hux felt ashamed for forgetting that momentarily. "I can do both at the same time."

Kylo sighed, grabbing his arm to pull him down. "Don't think about it too much." As Hux laid down next to him, Kylo moved his pillow aside so he could hug him instead. "Go to sleep. We've got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

"The gala."

"Yes, so get some rest, Emperor. You're keeping me up, and I'm not happy when I'm tired." Hux gave him a kiss, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight."

-

"My formal clothes don't fit anymore," Kylo complained in the morning, trying to button up a pair of pants and failing miserably. "Snoke is in the way."

"Please don't tell me you're actually naming the baby Snoke."

"Why wouldn't we? It's his name."

"But it's _our_ baby."

"We can add Ren-Hux to it, don't worry." Kylo ended the discussion with that. Hux sighed. He went back to being frustrated with his wardrobe. "Nothing fits!"

"Just wear something comfortable. Everyone will understand. You're six months pregnant."

Kylo tossed the formal wear jacket to the side, and picked up a shirt that could pass for a dress. "How about this?"

"That's nice."

"And sweatpants underneath."

"Whatever you want."

"Wear black to match with me," Kylo demanded, pulling off his sweater.

"Blue is in season-" Kylo glared at him. "Black it is." Hux looked through his closet until he found something reminiscent of his former uniform.

-

Hux grunted as Kylo suddenly dropped onto him after he sat down for dinner. It'd been a smooth day talking to politicians and leaders that were all vying for his favor, and Kylo had spent it doing whatever off to the side. He'd been quiet and nothing had been out of the ordinary.

"Feed me."

"Ren! Don't just fall onto me, you're heavy."

Scowling, Kylo stuck his hand over Hux's face. "Don't be rude. You've been neglecting us all day. Snoke and I want attention." 

He pried Kylo's hand off of him before he could suffocate. "You have your own seat, dinner is coming out soon." Someone giggled at the display. "You can eat by yourself." Kylo refused to move, glaring at him. 

Finally, Hux gave in. "Fine, I'll feed you. _And_ pay attention to you. But, you have to get off." Kylo reluctantly moved to the next seat, and Hux turned to him. He put his hands on the man's belly and rubbed it. Kylo looked pleased with that.

When the food was brought out he hand fed Kylo the fruit portion. One of the berries was gushing with juice as Kylo bit into it, so Hux pulled up a napkin to wipe his face clean. For the rest of the food Kylo ate by himself, shoveling it into his mouth. Hux ate more slowly, not sure what any of the things on his plate were and hesitant to try it. Kylo seemed to enjoy it, but he didn't trust Kylo's taste buds anymore with the cravings he had.

It all tasted strange and new, but not terrible, so he didn't mind. Right as he was in the middle of eating, Kylo pushed himself up and dropped back onto his lap, all done with his food.

Hux sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg  
> i take requests on Tumblr, but please look at my faq on @Oblioknowlton before u send any :^)


End file.
